


Nocturnal Arrangement

by nochick_fics



Series: Nocturnal Arrangement [2]
Category: Death Note
Genre: Boys in Chains, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 22:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6725761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochick_fics/pseuds/nochick_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Light and L indulge in some nighttime fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nocturnal Arrangement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evilchuckles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilchuckles/gifts).



> Originally posted to LiveJournal on 11/19/11.

Light supposed that there were worse things in the world than lying awake in bed with a hard cock.  
   
Like lying awake in bed with a hard cock while another man slept beside him.  
   
Or lying awake in bed with a hard cock while _being chained_ to the man who slept beside him.  
   
_Or_ lying awake in bed with a hard cock while being chained to the man who slept beside him only to discover that he wasn’t sleeping at all.  
   
(Not to mention the fact that said man was the reason his cock was hard in the first place.)  
   
During times like these, it made the inconvenience of being suspected of murder, and a whole _lot_ of murder at that, lessen considerably in comparison.  
   
“Ryuzaki?” Light whispered into the darkness. He squinted, his eyes trailing over the pale, barely discernible form beside him.  “Have you been awake this whole time?”  
   
“Yes,” the detective whispered back.  “I fear that sleep will not be an option as long as I have an erection.”  
   
Light did not know whether to laugh or cringe at the man’s frankness.  There was, however, one thing that he did know for certain:  
   
“We should probably stop doing this, you know.”  
   
Ryuzaki pulled himself up, resting on one elbow, and even without the benefit of… well, _light_ … Light could feel him there, regarding him in the dark.  The chain that bound them clinked with his movements, the sound of which had become so commonplace that they no longer distinguished it from any other background noise.  
   
“Light, are you unsatisfied with our nocturnal arrangement?  Based on your previous exuberance, I concluded that you rather enjoyed engaging in intercourse with me.”  
   
This time, the laughter won.  “Yes, Ryuzaki, I _do_ rather enjoy fucking you,” Light said, ignoring for the moment the twitching between his legs. But then a firm hand slipped into his pajama bottoms and closed around him, and whatever resolve he thought he had began to fade fast.  
   
“And this has not impeded our investigation of Kira in the slightest, correct?” Ryuzaki asked, squeezing Light’s cock for emphasis.   
   
Light gasped sharply as Ryuzaki began stroking him.  “W-Well… no…”  
   
Ryuzaki inched closer until his own hardness was sliding eagerly along Light’s thigh.  “Then by all means,” he murmured into Light’s ear, never once breaking the rhythm of his hand.  “Please continue to enjoy, as you say, _fucking me_ until such a time if and when it proves to be a hindrance to our daily work.”  
   
Hearing such a profane thing uttered by one whose terminology was otherwise so pathologically clinical drove Light into action.  He moved fast, pushing Ryuzaki onto his back and diving into his neck, kissing and licking and nipping as shockingly strong limbs locked around his back and an unimaginably hard cock rubbed against him.   
   
It would have been enough to succumb to the friction but Light wanted more of the man, in a way that he had never wanted anyone before, in a way that was almost frightening.  And so he began working his way downward, yanking up Ryuzaki’s shirt and greedily savoring the smooth skin underneath as slender fingers weaved through his hair and held on tightly, encouraging him further south.   
   
Ryuzaki wanted to be in his mouth.  That was just as well, because that was _exactly_ where Light wanted him to be.   
   
He stripped off Ryuzaki’s pajama bottoms and ran his hands along the other man’s thighs, parting them as he went.  Oh, what he would have given to be able to see Ryuzaki spread open for him.  But then Light lowered his head and wrapped his lips around him, and what he could _feel_ , hot and hard against his tongue, more than made up for what he couldn’t _see._   The sound and smell and taste of him were enough to drive him mad.  
   
It wasn’t long before Ryuzaki took over and willfully fucked Light’s mouth, delving into its warmth again and again, his moans becoming louder and more desperate with each buck of his hips. When Light could take no more, not when he was so perilously close to coming because of such a sound oral debauchment, he pulled away from Ryuzaki and fumbled a small container of lube from beneath the mattress, poured some onto fingers jittery with excitement, and gingerly worked them into Ryuzaki until he was stretched and ready.  
   
Light groaned and shuddered uncontrollably.  The sensation of easing his cock into the slick tightness of Ryuzaki’s body was immense.  He started slowly, trying his damnedest to make it last.  But then…  
   
“Harder.”  
   
… Ryuzaki’s voice, low and husky and downright sensual, filled his ears, filled his _mind_.  He began fucking the other man hard and fast, thrusting into him, _pounding_ into him with such force that the bed slammed mercilessly and repeatedly against the wall.  Eventually, he felt Ryuzaki snake a hand between them and seize his cock, and it wasn’t soon after that the detective grunted and froze beneath him while something warm and wet spilled between them.   
   
Light lost it.  Completely.  It didn’t seem possible to come so hard that loss of consciousness was a genuine threat, but he did, clinging to Ryuzaki to the point that the other man risked suffocation.   
   
Some amount of time later--minutes, hours, days, it all felt the same by that point--they hobbled their way into the bathroom and silently cleaned up.  When they were finished, they crawled back into bed with an exhausted sigh, both of them finally ready and able to get some sleep.   
   
“Goodnight, Light,” Ryuzaki said, sounding more like himself again.  
   
Light yawned and mumbled something unintelligible, already half asleep--  
   
“Goodnight to you too, Mr. Matsuda.”  
   
\--until his eyes flew open in horror when Ryuzaki casually acknowledged their unseen audience of one who apparently decided to hang around and eavesdrop after the rest of the team had gone home for the night.  
   
“Get some rest.” Ryuzaki rolled over, contorting his body in that odd way he had of doing, even in bed.  “I will _deal_ with Mr. Matsuda tomorrow.”  
   
“I’ll help,” Light offered.  Perhaps not the wisest decision considering he was completely oblivious to Ryuzaki’s definition of _dealing_.  But Light was just that kind of guy.  
   
“You will?” Ryuzaki smiled in the darkness, the knowing smile of a man for whom things were progressing just as planned. “Even better.”  
 


End file.
